Flick the Switch
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de wyvern sur archive of our own. Résumé : Merlin souffre d'anxiété sévère et de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs.


Titre : **Flick the Switch**

Auteur : **wyvern**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Lien vers la fic originale (retirer les espaces) : archiveofourown works/ 4733513? view_adult=true

 **OOO**

«Tu dois arrêter, Merlin. »

La voix ne semble pas en colère, simplement...fatiguée. Elle vient du lit, où Arthur est couché sur son dos contre les oreillers, en train de le regarder. Ce qu'il dit n'est pas nouveau – bien sûr, Merlin sait que c'est ridicule d'éteindre et d'allumer douze fois avant d'aller au lit. Il n'est pas idiot. Les gens normaux ne font pas ça chaque soir. Il le sait.

Onze.

« Je sais. »

Douze.

Ils savent tous les deux.

 **OOO**

C'est difficile quand ces pensées s'installent. Et si quelque chose arrive alors qu'il n'a pas accompli son rituel ? Il sait qu'il se sentirait incroyablement coupable, d'être la raison de la souffrance de quelqu'un d'autre… Il serait incapable de le supporter. Et si quelque chose arrivait à Arthur ? Ou Gwen, Morgane, sa maman ? Tellement de chose peuvent mal tourner dans une journée : un accident de voiture, une attaque terroriste, un fou furieux, se faire agresser, tomber sur la route, tomber dans la _rivière_ , être infecté par quelque chose qui pourrait tuer…

En fermant les yeux et en inspirant par le nez, Merlin pose son front contre le mur froid. Il a ses doigts au dessus de l'interrupteur, mais il n'a pas encore éteint. C'est la douzième fois et il ne se sent pas bien, il le sait. Il va devoir recommencer. Ce qui fait qu'il se sent encore plus mal, car il ne devrait pas avoir à faire tout ça. C'est ridicule, ridicule, _ridic-_

« Aide moi, » il dit, la voix si basse qu'elle est à peine audible.

Mais Arthur entend toujours Merlin. Toujours.

 **OOO**

Chaque fois que Merlin se fait prendre par derrière, il enfonce son visage dans l'oreiller et il laisse les larmes venir. Arthur passe ses mains apaisantes par-dessus ses côtes et son dos, en murmurant des choses agréables, en essayant de le calmer. Il ne comprend pas ses larmes de soulagement – qu'en s'autorisant à les faire sortir Merlin peut finalement se sentir heureux. Le seul moment où l'inquiétude ne le dévore pas de l'intérieur.

Malheureusement, ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

Pour la dernière fois, le sexe d'Arthur frappe cette zone érogène en lui, malgré qu'Arthur le tienne fermement, malgré qu'ils jouissent, malgré qu'Arthur l'embrasse tendrement après…mais plus tard, dans la salle de bain, quand Merlin observe l'homme avec des cernes noires sous les yeux qui le dévisage dans le miroir, l'anxiété le frappe deux fois plus fort.

Il se détourne pour ne pas avoir à constater une fois de plus ce qu'il est devenu, il ferme la porte et il appuie sur l'interrupteur en recommençant à compter.

Un, deux…

 **OOO**

Quatre, cinq.

Il y a des jours où il souhaite ne jamais être venu au monde.

Six, sept.

 **OOO**

Chaque fois qu'il arrive à éteindre – ce qui arrive toujours tôt ou tard – Arthur l'embrasse, il enlace ses bras autour de lui, et il le tient contre lui alors qu'il s'endort lentement. Tout ça fait que Merlin se sent en sécurité.

Pourtant, le sentiment d'avoir échoué ne s'endort jamais comme le fait Arthur.

 **OOO**

« Merlin, nous allons au Fringe Festival ce weekend ! Léon nous prête son appartement, et je me suis débrouillé pour réserver des tickets de train à bas prix pour Edinburgh ! »

Pour les gens normaux, un voyage surprise est quelque chose d'agréable. Arthur a fait quelque chose de sympa pour lui. Merlin n'a pas le droit de se sentir tendu et mal à l'aise, il devrait se sentir reconnaissant. Il s'agrippe à la table derrière lui pour se soutenir.

« Ça à l'air sympa, » il répond, et il parvient à sourire.

 **OOO**

Neuf, dix…non. _Putain !_ Si près.

Un, deux, trois…non.

Un…non.

Un…

« Merlin. »

Arthur est juste derrière lui, son corps à moitié nu dégage une chaleur que Merlin peut sentir à travers son pyjama. Sa main est par-dessus celle de Merlin, pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

« Merlin, _je t'en prie._ »

« Je… » Merlin inspire profondément, il essaie d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. « Je-je ne peux pas arrêter. »

C'est difficile, de dire ces mots, mais c'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour expliquer combien il s'en fait. Il ne peut pas expliquer combien il se sent inutile, ni comment il n'arrive pas à gérer des choses qui sont normales pour les autres, ni comment il pourrait accidentellement tuer l'un d'entre eux si il fait une simple erreur et qu'il oublie. Comment en répétant ces rituels inutiles il arrive simplement à s'extirper d'une culpabilité et d'une peur handicapante.

Arthur ne comprend pas, mais il essaie. En se penchant pour poser un baiser tendre sur la joue de Merlin, il retire sa main de celle de Merlin avant de soupirer et de retourner au lit.

« Je t'aime, » il dit.

Merlin déglutit.

Un, deux, trois.

« Je t'aime, aussi. »

Quatre, cinq, six.

 **OOO**

 **FIN**

 **Cette traduction vous a plu ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que cette fic traduit parfaitement mon malaise quand aux attentats qui ce sont produits en France, à Paris. J'en suis...sans mot. C'est comme regarder un film au ralenti, et penser en même temps 'ce n'est pas possible' tant c'est irréel. Mes pensées, mon coeur, sont nouées à nos voisins Français.**


End file.
